interlude
by Roummate
Summary: Seokjin betul-betul baru mengetahui kalau cekung yang menghiasi dua belah pipi Namjoon, bisa menghilangkan musim dingin dari tubuhnya [BTS. Nam/Jin. au. oneshoot]


**_Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), OOCness, and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _mumpung idenya belum kabur, saya jebak dulu ke dalam tulisan :v_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **interlude**

[/n/: _pause_ , _interval_ ]

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Ada_** dua kebiasaan buruk Min Yoongi yang Seokjin benci sampai ke ubun-ubun. Yang pertama, "Seokjin, Marmalade hilang!"

Nah, ini dia.

Kim Seokjin bersumpah serapah dalam sadarnya yang masih mengawang atas satu penggilan di jam yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi. Ia menggusak mata dan duduk dengan gerakan pelan, berusaha mengembalikan ingatan jika semenit lalu, ia tengah melakukan penerbangan paling eksklusif sepanjang hidupnya—kembang tidur selalu berefek senyata pijakan kaki bagi semua orang, iya kan?

Seokjin meringis. Mimpi indahnya kandas sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai negara kincir angin. Jika bukan Min Yoongi yang berada di ujung panggilan gila sepagi ini (padahalkan lelaki itu tinggal turun satu lantai dari kamarnya), Seokjin sudah akan memutus sebelum suara sarkas itu mampir di telinga.

"Seokjin, kau dengar tidak, sih?!" Yoongi masih di sana, dengan nada yang sama.

Seokjin mendesah kesal, menatap jam dinding di tembok, lalu berdecak. "Bisa kau telepon di jam yang lebih manusiawi, he? Aku baru tidur satu jam dan—

"Kau harus mencarinya, Seokjin! Sekarang!"

Ha? "Apa?"

"Ya Tuhan, Seokjin!" Hanya dengan dengung verbal saja Yoongi sudah bisa membuat Seokjin bergidik, ia sepenuhnya terjaga. Tarikan napas Yoongi terdengar lebih keras, "Marmalade hilang, ruangannya tidak terkunci, ranjangnya kosong, entah di bawa siapa anak itu! Dan tugasmu sekarang mencarinya sebelum Taehyung kembali besok pagi, dan kita semua tewas! Paham?!"

Seokjin mengerjap, sedetik penuh. Lalu kewarasannya kembali ke titik sempurna. Sialan. Ia sudah berusaha keras mendapatkan Marmalade untuk dibawa pulang sebagai bentuk abdinya di rumah ini, tentu saja demi menyambut kepulangan Taehyung—tuan mudanya yang satu itu sudah mewanti-wanti ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi sekarang apa? Marmalade hilang?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Seokjin bangkit; menendang selimut, meraih sweater di lemari dan menyambar jaket, sebelum bergegas ke luar.

Udara musim dingin yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat secepat kedipan mata menerjang Seokjin, reflek membuatnya memeluk diri sendiri. Ini semua gara-gara Marmalade hilang. Tapi, ke mana perginya anak itu? Mustahil dia pergi sendirian di jam segini.

"Marliiiii!" Seokjin memulai pencariannya ke gang perumahan terdekat. Ia menyusuri jalan yang panjang dengan napas tersengal; membuka penutup tempat sampah, mengendusi onggokan plastik hitam, dan mengintipi setiap pintu tetangga yang belum digembok. Berasumsi barangkali Marmalade tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Tetapi semuanya hampa.

"Marliiiii! Kau di mana?!" Seokjin melongok kolong-kolong mobil. Nihil.

"Marliiiii!" Disibaknya semak-semak belukar taman. Kosong.

"Marliiiii!" Di ayunan. Sepi. "Mariiiii!" Di jungkat-jungkit taman bermain. Melompong.

Hampir satu jam Seokjin berkeliling, tapi hingga ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya kebas, hasilnya masih nol. Marmalade sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Seokjin mulai merasakan napasnya naik ke otak dan dadanya semakin sempit meraup udara.

Angin musim dingin bertiup makin gila, dan Seokjin merasa ia akan jadi es batu dalam hitungan menit. "Ma-marli..." Ia sudah tidak tahan, sebentar lagi ia benar-benar akan jadi batu es. "Ma-marli...," Seokjin bertopang tubuh ke tembok, menahan rintihan dari dari rasa dingin yang mematikan. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napas ketika gesek langkah berbunyi dari belakang kepalanya.

"Marli?" Seokjin hampir, _hampir_ merasa bahagia karena akan menemukan Marmalade, ia sudah bersiap tersenyum lebar, tetapi yang tertangkap matanya kemudian adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia temui, terlebih di jam tiga pagi. Kondisi cuaca dingin, tubuh menggigil.

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Praktisnya, itulah yang akan ia tanyakan. Tetapi Seokjin memilih bergeming. Ia membiarkan liur membasahi tenggorokan. Kim Namjoon adalah anak sulung keluarga ini, pewaris sekaligus penerus gurita perusahaan Kim, si sulung dengan jabatan presiden direktur—tempatnya mengabdikan diri sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Kim, secara turun menurun—kakak sulung Kim Taehyung, _atas_ annya.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin buru-buru menunduk memberikan hormat meskipun ia agak heran mengapa lelaki itu masih di luar padahal sebelum terpejam, Seokjin sendiri yang memastikan lelaki itu masuk ke kamarnya. "Itu … maksudku…," tidak, ia akan dipenggal hidup-hidup kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia belum mau mati muda. Seokjin berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sedang … jalan-jalan? Ya, maksudku aku sedang menikmati udara malam," senyum dua jari bertahan sedetik sebelum ringisannya jatuh.

Lengan atasnya ditahan, Seokjin meringis lagi. Separuh menahan gigilan dingin, separuh mempertahankan keseimbangan. Di hadapannya, Namjoon menatap dengan raut marah. Oh, atasannya ini hobi sekali marah omong-omong. "Kau sudah gila? Harusnya—"

" _Hyung_?!"

"Jungkook!" Seokjin sumringah, dewa penyelamat itu benar ada ternyata, dan baru saja menjauhkan Seokjin dari amukan monster. "Marli?! Astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan di jam segini, Jungkook? Ini sudah hampir pagi. Dan Marli, kemarikan dia—

"Kim Jungkook," tahu-tahu Namjoon sudah berdiri di antara dirinya dan si bungsu keluarga Kim. Menutupi pandangan Seokjin untuk memperjelas keadaan dua bocah di depannya, berkata pendek, tegas. "Bawa anak anjing itu dan segera masuk. Jangan ulangi lagi pergi diam-diam seperti ini, jelas?"

Si bungsu Jungkook mengangguk patuh dan langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka. Seokjin nyaris melupakan kehadiran selusin _bodyguard_ yang mengekor di belakang Jungkook, berderap bagai kawanan semut usai sang majikan memasuki gerbang rumah. Kekhawatirannya untuk anak itu menguap.

"Dan kau. Berhenti."

Seokjin hampir bisa merasakan jantungnya melorot jatuh dari tempatnya begitu suara Namjoon mengudara, mencegah langkahnya maju. Ia menoleh ragu-ragu melewati bahu, udara gila yang sejak tadi membungkusnya seolah ikut melorot ke tanah. "Aku harus masuk juga … kan?"

Seokjin pikir, atasannya ini akan murka karena mendapatinya menyelinap di tengah malam, berkeliaran tanpa izin, dan menghilangkan anak anjing pesanan Taehyung. Seokjin sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan tersebut, kalau-kalau besok ia dipecat dan tidak lagi bekerja di rumah ini, ia akan membeli koran sebanyak mungkin dan menulis lamaran pekerjaan sampai tangannya kebas. Duh.

Tetapi, seperti ada yang perlu ia koreksi dari pikirannya ketika ia menyimak sang presdir muda itu membuka _coat_ -nya, menyimpannya di sekeliling bahu Seokjin dan meraih tangannya dengan gerakan luwes. Seolah lelaki itu tak membutuhkan izin melakukannya. "Aku yang membiarkan Jungkook membawa Marmalade, karena kupikir kau sudah sangat lelah untuk mengawasi anak itu berjalan-jalan di jam segini. Aku minta maaf."

Satu kecupan yang tidak pernah Seokjin bayangkan, diberikan Namjoon di atas buku-buku jarinya. Gebukan di dadanya merayap ke seluruh permukaan kulit, Seokjin meringis tertahan, lagi. "Kau kedinginan, Seokjin. Lihat, wajahmu merah, tubuhmu menggigil, kau hampir mati beku. Dan—hei, kakimu terluka?"

Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu kapan Namjoon menyadari kalau ia memakai sepatu yang bukan ukurannya (Min Yoongi dan kebiasaannya benar-benar membuat Seokjin capek), sampai-sampai lelaki itu memilih berjongkok di hadapan Seokjin; melepas sepatunya dan mengangkat satu per satu kaki Seokjin demi bisa menghangatkan kulit pemuda itu.

"Namjoon- _ssi_ …?"

"Pakai milikku, dan segera masuk. Kau tidak seharusnya keluar jam segini hanya untuk seekor anak anjing, Seokjin. Lagipula, sudah kubilang untuk izin dulu kepadaku sebelum kau ke mana-mana, kan? Kenapa kau keras kepala—"

"Namjoon?" Seokjin mungkin kerasukan sesuatu hingga berani menyebut nama itu secara tunggal, utuh tanpa gelar apa pun. Lupakan risiko, sebab ia merasa pas. Nama itu terasa baik di lidahnya. "Terima kasih."

Seokjin mengembangkan senyum, sama sekali lupa untuk mengelak curian peluk yang Namjoon lakukan kepadanya. Sebab ketika lelaki itu membalas senyumnya, Seokjin betul-betul baru mengetahui kalau cekung yang menghiasi dua belah pipi atasaannya ini, bisa menghilangkan musim dingin dari tubuhnya.

Sejak kapan ia bisa _sejatuh_ ini?

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


End file.
